Wing Commander: The Movie
Wing Commander: The Movie (aka Wing Commander) is a novelization of the movie Wing Commander. It is tied more into the novel, animated series, and game universe than the movie does. First part of the Pilgrim Uprising trilogy. The Wing Commander Junior Novelization is essentially the same book edited of adult material (sticks somewhat closer to movies events only), most of the Pilgrim subplot is cut). It was followed by Wing Commander: Pilgrim Stars. Character list *Christopher Blair *Todd Marshall *Jeanette Deveraux *Tanaka Mariko *Joseph Khumalo *James Taggart *Richard Bellegarde *Geoffrey Tolwyn *Sasaki *Shotglass *Adam Polanski *Peterson *Raznick *Harrison Falk *Thomas Sherryl *Rick Adunda *Miguel Rodriguez *Ashley Galaway *Jennifer Leiby *Jakoby *Tito *Marx *Davies *Oxendine *Justin Jones *David Olivia *Eric Popkin *Scott Osborne *Benjamin Ferrago *Rene Gemma *Bokoth *The Emperor *Thiraka nar Kiranka *Amity Aristee *William Santyana *Pris Santyana *Gulliver Cogan *Montauk *George Okoee *Lacey Santyana *Norsh'kal *Ke'Soick *Thiraka nar Kiranka *Bokoth nar Kiranka *Sivar (mentioned) *Kevin Tolwyn (mentioned) *Nelson (mentioned) *St. Christopner (mentioned) Behind the scenes This book is often considered book 8 of the Wing Commander novel series (and has been listed as such in released Pilgrim Truth). It is more of a prequel & continuation of the other novels, and games than directly a novelization of the movie. It contains many references to the games and previous novels. Characters such as Kevin Tolwyn, Spirit, and Shotglass are mentioned or are seen. Most of the fighters from WC1 are mentioned, along with many other references to ships from other games. TCS Tiger Claw (as it is referred to) is described more in line with the history given in Claw Marks and later game manuals, as is the history for Taggart. Claw Marks is even referenced. The dates in the book and movie take place several weeks before the date given in the Enyo mission series in WC1, 2654.110. Although certain dates given in the book might coincide or overlap with dates given in Claw Marks manual in WC1 (for example which listed a date of 2654.080). Bossman Chen is still mentioned, and there is no clear fix to why he appears alive after the novel series. Knight Joseph Khumalo is also killed in the movie and the book (and this is acknowledged in Pilgrim Stars). However his later apperaance in WC1 and End Run is left unexplained in later sources. There does appear to be a possible ejection for Knight in the movie, but its rather faint. Both Pilgrim Stars, and Pilgrim Truth follow this path of being more of a continuation of the main series than direct tie to the movie only (though Bossman and Knight's deaths are never satisfactory explained). Star*Soldier went onto tie much of the movies and all novel series together. Certain events are in a different order than in the movie. For example Blair examines Chen's ship (Lt. Vince "Bossman" Chen, ship 35) before he goes to the bridge. In the movie he goes to the bridge before he examines Chen's ship(Lt. Charles Chen, shp 13). Interesting enough Chen only died eight hours before (3654, March 15 (.79)) in the book, and several days before in the Handbook (3654.74). It is not specified in the film. The novel mentions the Border Worlds and even forshadows troubles that will occur there. Several references in the book including the final year training on TCS Formidable and academy days on Hilthros are ties to the WC 1&2 Ultimate Guide. With Blair taking place of Carl T. LaFong. Although the timing is very different than in LaFong timeline. This book more or less begins before the events of the Vega Campaign, but events in the later two books progress beyond the starting date of the campaign. Carl T. LaFong's account places Vega Campaign in the latter half of the year well beyond .110. Category:Novels